Star Fall
by Cadet-Blu
Summary: A love story of true meaning. Era -Zim's first and only love, has now returned to his life, but not without drastic complications.
1. The Journey

**DISCLAIMER: I own no invader zim characters, scenes, etc.. all i own is Invader Era...all other credits go to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez.**

Era sat there staring at the blank screen. Her brothers had just assigned her to take Zim's place as invader on Earth. Her electric blue eyes glowed in the twilight. She still remembered the last time she saw Zim.

*75 years ago:

Zim touched Era's hand gently. It sent shocks through them both. Era pulled away and looked down. "It's all your fault Zim. You're doing this to yourself." In the dark crevices Zim's eyes looked like red stars. She couldn't help but to glance back at him. For years, all they seemed to need was each other. Yet when the opportunity arose to become invaders, Zim chose to leave her to invade.

"An Irken's job is to invade and expand the Irken Empire." Zim said with as much strength as he could manifest. If he cried, he knew Era would fall apart. He looked down at her. Her eyes reminded him of the blue stars he saw once when he trained to be an invader.

"You know Era, everytime i saw those brilliant blue stars in the sky I saw your face." He said, trying to comfort her. She turned away from him. He touched her shoulder. "Everytime those pretty blue eyes look at me I'm completely mesmerized." He smiled.

Suddenly Era turned to him and slapped him. The tears streamed down her green skin. "You're so terrible Zim! You turned your back on me! On all we had built together! You said you would give up anything for me! Yet you go and almost demolish my home, our home Zim." He looked over her shoulder at the obvious eyes of Red and Purple-The Tallest. He stepped back and lowered his head.

"I guess it's time for me to go now. Goodbye Era." Zim turned from Era. She clenched her fists and bit her lip to hold back the tears already streaming down her face.

"You never cared about me Zim, all you care about is yourself." She said in a cracked voice. She ran out of sight, her small assasin robot trailing after her. Zim looked down at Gir.

"You made a poopy." Gir commented, watching the darkness that the two disappeared into. Zim grabbed Gir's antannae and dragged him to the ship. That was the last the two would ever see one another.

*Present Day:

Era stepped onto the landing pad just off the surface of Irk. She slipped on the black gloves and patted Irz's head. The small robot looked up at her and smiled. "Everything is gonna be oooookay." She said to Era with a large smile. Era laughed and smiled.

"You're right." Era nodded. The two stared out at the stars. The stars seemed to arrange themselves in a constellation resembling Zim and Era. She shook it off and grabbed Irz's arm. _I hope I don't screw this up. _She thought to herself.

Her brothers had given her the most advanced ship besides their own. It was equipped with enough weapons to take out Earth's sun, and easily any opposing ships. It was black with a blue Irk emblem on the front. The interior was the classic reddish pink and black Irk emblems. There was a screen in the corner in which she could reach her brothers and view Earth's surface.

They stepped into their ship and shot off into the stars. The two sat in silence for hours.

Suddenly a bluish green circle appeared before them. "We're here Irz."

Era pushed a button and immedieately saw Zim and Gir in their base. It was too much for her to handle. She lost control of the ship and crashed into the rocky exterior of Earth-right in front of Zim's house.


	2. Crash Landing

***I own nothing except Era and Irz =)**

"What is that noise?!?!" Zim shouted as the shake sent him flying across the room.

"I think its a monkey!" Gir said eating a cupcake.

Zim turned to one of his cameras implanted in his earth-like gnomes. It was an Irken ship unlike any he had ever seen. He spun around to Gir.

"Gir! Go and examine the remains of the ship. Maybe it's a gift from The Tallest." Zim said, spinning to face his silly side-kick Gir. Gir looked at the screen, then Zim. Suddenly he tossed the cupcake and threw a tantrum.

"I don't wanna!" He said, banging his legs and arms on the floor. Zim rolled his eyes and held up a stuffed monkey.

"I'll give you this human monkey thing if you investigate." Zim sighed and dangled it in the air. Gir immedieately stiffened and saluted Zim.

"Yes, my master!" He replied and grabbed the monkey.

"Ugh, now Gir! Before that human Dib gets here." Zim sneered.

Era opened her eyes and was staring straight at the brown dirt of Earth. She rubbed her forehead and leaned back.

"Computer, give me coordinates." She said.

Irz poked Era's shoulder. "I know! I know the answer!" She smiled. Era rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Go on."

"We're in Zim's yard. We made a big hole in his grass!" She replied to Era. Era shot up and hit her head on the glass. She closed her eyes and passed out.

"Doo-de-doo-doo." Gir said as he skipped toward the crash sight. A small robot much like him crawled out and smiled.

"Hello!" Irz waved.

Gir smiled and waved back. "Hello! Did you bring me tacos?"

"No, but I brought Era! Is there any possibility you can help me find a suitable place to blend in with the humans and construct a home?" Irz asked politely.

Gir shrugged. "Okey dokey!" The two picked up the ship and found a large plot of land across the street from Zim's house.

"This is perfect! Thanks much Gir!" Irz said and kissed Gir on the cheek.

Gir blushed and touched his cheek. "Naw, thank you Irz!" Gir skipped back to his house.

"Gir! What was the crash of?" Zim demanded.

"Ohhh nothing, just Era....I think she went dead. Can you change her batteries?" Gir said smiling.

Zim shot up from his chair and looked at the newly constructed house across from his. He remembered Era's bright blue eyes, her musical laugh, it was all coming back to him. He ran to the house completely forgetting his disguise. He burst through the door and saw her laying on the floor, Irz standing over her head.

"She isn't waking up." Gir commented.

Zim walked over to her. Her small frame, her green skin, the beautifully crafted antannaes, the long eyelashes, the blue dress. She looked so peaceful.

He knelt beside her and touched her cheek. "Welcome back Era." He whispered. His love had returned.


	3. Meetings

***I do NOT own anything associated with Invader Zim**

Zim stared down at Era's peaceful face. Her small figure sat on the floor non-moving. Gir poked Era's cheek innocently.

"GIR!!" Zim snapped, slapping Gir away.

Irz went to the side of Gir and patted his hand. "It okay Gir. Zim just hurting, das all!" Irz grinned. Gir smiled and looked at his Master carefully. Zim was hurting. The one and only Irken to ever make her way into Zim's heart had returned to him once more. Yet, for all Zim knew, she could be dead.

"Computer! Contact my tallest!" Zim commanded, expecting an immedieate response from Era's house.

"Voice not recognized. INTRUDER!" It boomed. Suddenly two mechanical arms stretched down and took up Gir and Zim. The two were trapped dangling from the ceiling wrapped in deadly arms from the Irken empire. Irz stared up innocently.

Zim's eyes stared down at the closed lids of Era's. He still remembered every detail of her face. When she was happy; she was sad; when she was hurting. Even what her face looked at their last encounter. Her electric blue eyes, her perfectly shaped antennaes. Her regal posture. Everything was coming back to him.

Suddenly the door burst open. In the late afternoon sun stood Dib. "ANOTHER ALIEN!" He shrieked.

"DIB! Retreat before your stupid human body is destroyed by the almighty Irken technology!" Zim roared, although he was helpless to defend Era.

Dib looked up at him and shrugged. "Hmph, it's not like you can do anything. Now's my chance to prove I'm not crazy!" He replied, looking greedily over at Era.

He walked over to her and grabbed her by her limp hand. Just as he did so, The Tallest appeared on the giant television.

"Welcome to Earth little sister!" The two said, both all smiles.

Dib screamed and looked at the two aliens on the screen. "MORE ALIENS!" He exclaimed.

The Tallest looked at the limp body, then at Zim, then Dib. "RELEASE OUR IRKEN BEFORE WE DESTROY YOUR PLANET!" Red yelled so loud the entire house shook.

Dib fell to the floor and dropped Era's hand. Irz made her way slowly to the screen and kept her eyes on the floor.

"Irz! What has happened here?" Purple asked, his voice shaking with fury. Irz looked up at him, then over at Era.

"We went crash-boom in Zim's yard. Era went to sleep and wont wake up. House hugged Gir and Zim. Human came in and tried to steal Era." Irz said in a hushed, sorrowful tone.

"NOOOO!" Purple yelled.

Era shot up and rubbed her forhead. "Wh-what's happened brothers?" She said quietly.

"Era! Our dear little sister! You're alive!" The Tallest said in unison. Donuts flew into the air in celebration of having not lost a member of The Massive.

"Of course I am." Era laughed. She hadn't noticed the three unwelcome guests in her house.

Zim looked at her and smiled. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she talked to her brothers. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was him she was smiling at.

"ALIENS!" Dib bellowed and pulled out his video camera.

Era spun around and stared straight at Dib. A black mechanical arm extended from her back and ripped the camcorder from his hand.

"NOOO! My camera!" Dib whined. Era studied the being carefully.

"Irz, analysis of this species." Era said, not taking her eyes off Dib.

"Yes master!" Irz replied as she scanned Dib.

"Species: Human. Gender: Male. Age: 16 Earth Years. Name: Dib." Irz said.

Era nodded and extended a hand. "Greetings Dib. I'm Era, member of The Tallest, species Irken." She said, abruptly shaking his hand.

"Erm, uh. Zim? What is she doing?" Dib said, actually asking Zim what was going on.

Era froze. She dropped Dib's hand and looked at Zim. She turned around and wrapped her arms around herself. She bit her lip and closed her eyes to keep back the tears. _Now I know why I panicked. Zim is here. _She thought to herself.

"Era?" Zim said, wiggling in the grasp of the arms. Era shook her head and pointed to the door.

"Out. Out everyone." She replied, her voice shaking.

Zim dropped his head. She was still hurting deep inside, and he had brought those feelings to the surface-for both of them.


	4. Cupcakes!

**DISCLAIMER: I own no invader zim characters, scenes, etc.. all i own is Invader Era...all other credits go to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez.**

**_**Oh, and if any of u wanna try drawing Era I'd love to see what u guys come up with :D I have a rough draft of her on my profile. I'd ESPECIALLY like to see a pic with Zim and Era maybe? Haha well enjoy part 4 :D****_

"But Era!" Zim began. Era shook her head.

"Go." Era didn't take her eyes off the floor.

She had actually looked into Zim's eyes. Every little detail, small memory-all of it-came rushing back into her mind. She had to grip a chair to keep from falling to the floor in pain. The way the human's sun had caught his eyes made her frail heart shatter.

The two were alone in the house now. It was just Irz and Era. Era fell onto the carpet.

"H-h-he was here Irz! Zim was here! It isn't a dr-dr-dream anymore!" Era sobbed, rubbing her eyes.

Irz patted her gently. "It okay friend. Everything will be okay. I already enroll you in school, for blending in with society." Irz said, trying to comfort the shaking Era. For once in a long time, Irz looked over Era and closed her robot eyes. She looked so helpless, so innocent. Yet, deep inside, Irz knew that Era had the strength of a thousand robots.

"Thanks Irz. You're a very good friend to have on this trip." Era replied, faking a smile.

Irz looked at her and shook her head. "Irz knows when friend is faking happiness. I ask you be honest with feelings. I will be here for friend." Irz laughed and pulled her into the kitchen.

"I have prepared certain human foods similar to Irken snacks. Must get used to human things to blend better." Irz said and placed a tray of cupcakes and donuts on the table.

Era laughed. This time it was a real laugh. "I can't eat that much food Irz."

"Me knows this. This why I plan you to bring foods to eat at school, such as donuts and cupcakes." Irz beamed, she was very proud of herself. She thought that she had done something exceptionally great.

"I hope you like the foods. I made them super special." The small robot added.

Era took a nibble out of one of the donuts. Actually, they were quite good and very similar to the ones she would bake with her brothers when she was little.

"They taste like the ones I used to make. Remember those Irz?" Era said, little crumbs dropping to the table.

Irz nodded as she brushed off the crumbs. "I make special for friend." She said simply, looking at her master.

Era embraced her in a hug. "You're the best companion I could ever ask for."

Suddenly the door burst open mid-embrace. In the doorway stood the earth-boy Dib and a girl with purple hair and a small gaming device.

"Look Gaz! I told you she was real! Another alien! Just like Zim!" Dib said with a camera snapping pictures.

The girl named Gaz looked up and made a noise that sounded like a 'pfft'.

"So what? It's an alien. Big deal." She said, staring at the tiny screen.

Era smiled and walked over to the two. "Cool game." She said.

Just so, Gaz switched off the device and stared at the female alien looking her over. Her blue dress, gold arm bands, the Irken symbol tattoed on the palm of her right hand, her antennaes, even her electric blue eyes.

"Eh, I like her." Gaz said, looking at Dib from the corner of her eyes.

"YOU ACTUALLY LIKE AN ALIEN?! GAZ! How could you?" Dib said with a look of desperation on his face.

"She's cool." Gaz replied simply.

Irz came rushing out of the room with a platter of cupcakes and donuts.

"Anybody want a snack?" She said smiling.

Gaz picked up a cupcake and stuffed it into her mouth. "Aliens make good cupcakes too." She said and snatched the camera from her brother's hand.

"NOO!" Dib said, reaching for the camera. Gaz rolled her eyes and snapped it into.

"I don't like you're freak-show obsessions Dib. Besides, I like this girl." She replied.

"My name is Era, future Tallest of the Irken Empire." Era said simply, holding out her hand to shake Gaz's.

The two grasped hands and shook firmly. "Cool name. Well see you around Era." She said and dragged her brother from the alien's house.

"Well Irz, it looks like I have made my first human alliance." Era smirked, watching the two walk down the street.


	5. Unauthorized

***I own nothing except Era and Irz =)**

Irz poked Era's cheek over and over. "Wake up time! Wake up time!" She repeated.

Era rolled over on the bed and pulled a pillow over her face. "I don't wanna." She grumbled. All Irkens knew the Tallest had a history of being lazy.

"But it's your first day at school!" Irz grinned and pulled the curtains away to reveal the bright earth-sun. Rays seeped into the room and burnt Era's face.

Era shot out of bed and stared out the window. "Is it totally necessary to do this?" She whispered, staring straight at the bright yellow sun.

"Yes. Yes it is." Irz replied flatly.

"Ugh, fine." Era sighed. She pulled on her clothes from yesterday and started out the door.

"Wait! You have to blend in first! Aliens aren't welcomed on this type of planet." Irz said, pulling her away from the sidewalk.

Era had always lived a sheltered life on The Massive. Her mother: Raya-former Almighty Tallest, kept her away from any violence or mischief. No boys ever made it past Raya's standards, including Zim. Red and Purple adored their little sister, and they too would do anything in their power to protect her from the burdens that all the others faced. Until Era was 13 in Irken years, she thought that everything was how she lived-perfect and non-troublesome.

Until she met Zim. That's when everything changed. Her brothers had let Raya take Era to Hobo 13 to train with other Irkens. Everything was going fine for months, Era excelled and surprised all the other Irkens. She easily completed courses and challenges, and socialized well with others. Everyone had considered her to be the "Irken Princess". Zim always watched her from afar. Normally bold and uncaring, Zim felt different when Era was around.

No boys would dare ask her to any dances or parties for fear that Raya would exile them. Era never seemed to notice the boys stare and flirt with her. She took them all as friends, but her confidence in herself always dwindled because the one she truly admired would turn his back to her. This boy was Griffyn.

Griffyn, in many ways, was just like Zim. He was bold and confident, his eyes were a radiant orange that reminded Era of a dying sun. Griffyn was somewhat taller than Zim, and looked much like he could become a member of the Tallest. Raya secretly approved of Griffyn, but pretended not to approve. Raya knew that Era was meant to be something much more than a spineless symbol of peace and beauty to the Irken Empire. Yet she would never tell her daughter that.

One day everything changed for both Era and Zim. A group called The Resisty invaded Hobo 13. Raya was the first to react. She fought long and hard to defend the younger Irkens that would do great for her empire. At last, members had captured and killed Raya. The entire planet started to collapse. Griffyn was the first to go, leaving the hurt and broken Era to defend for herself.

Era sat on the shaking ground and stared into the rising dust clouds. She wouldn't fight the people who brutally killed her mother. She would rather die than fight in her condition. Zim was preparing to leave on his ship when he noticed the small figure shaking in the distance. He ran to it and discovered it was Era. Era looked up at Zim with tears in her eyes. All that he could hear her say over the commotioin was "He killed my mother."

Zim grabbed her hand and pulled her to his ship. He pushed her inside and just as they escaped, Hobo 13 was lost forever.

That was when Era realized what the real universe was like.

"Okay then Irz, show me my disguise." Era said, standing with her arms out wide.

A giant tube came over her and she heard small beeps and clicks as the machine transformed her into a Human. The tube came off of her and revealed a totally different girl.

Now Era truly resembled a human. Her skin was pale pink. She had five long slender fingers with nails painted black. Shoulder-length brown hair and an electric blue hair pin to match her eyes. Her dress was black white, and the same purple shade her mother used to wear. She had on black and white striped stockings and purple slippers. She looked stunning.

"Wow, Era looks pretty." Irz commented. Era blushed.

"Thanks Irz." She said and stared out the window at Zim's house.

"I wonder what Zim will think of me." Era added. Irz shrugged and handed her a paper bag filled with cupcakes and donuts.

"Have good day at earth school!" Irz called as Era walked down the street. This was their first day on the job, and both knew it was going to be very difficult.

Era approached the school. Kids were running around and pushing each other. She saw Zim. She came closer and looked more carefully.

It was a girl with bluish-black hair. She had a black cat, and an Irken symbol on her shirt. An un-authorized Irken was on Earth.


	6. Old Acquaintance

***I do NOT own anything associated with Invader Zim. ALSO! On DeviantArt I have a small gallery of invaders {including Era} so go check it out! My DeviantID is Invader-Era.**

Era squinted and peered onto the playground. "Where have I seen that girl before? She looks so familiar." She said under her breath. Just then the black cat disappeared and re-appeared beside Era.

Era gasped and pushed the cat away. The digital disguise flickered and it was a SIR unit. Era backed away and tripped on a rock.

The girl stood over her and smirked. "Why, hello Era. So nice to see you, again." The girl said in an acidic tone.

"I, uh. I. Wait, how do you know my name?" Era asked, staring up at the girl. Her iris was purple- a common color among Irkens. The voice would explain more. It was different, angry, something she had heard a long time ago.

"Eh, you'll know soon enough." The girl said and pushed Era with her foot.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Era hissed and grabbed the girl's foot. She pulled her onto the ground and she slammed against the concrete. Era stood and nudged the girl with her foot this time.

"Don't think you're so tough. I know much more than what you can even fathom to think of." Era said and stepped over her.

The girl growled and stood up. "You just wait Era." She mumbled and walked into the school.

"Class, I regret to say that the school has given us a new student." Ms. Bitters grumbled. She loomed over Era and stared at her maliciously. "Her name is Era. Greet the worthless girl and let us continue our daily lesson I am forced to give you worthless students." Ms. Bitters obviously seemed to like the word worthless.

Zim stared at her. _Gah, she's even beautiful as a human. _He thought to himself. Her eyes still remained that electric blue, and they still sparkled as though she was staring up at the constellations the two used to look at on The Massive. She avoided Zim's eyes today though.

"ZIM! Stop staring at the new girl. You're weird enough." Ms. Bitters yelled, bringing Zim back to reality.

The entire class burst into laughter. Zim's face turned red as his shirt.

"She's an alien too! I saw her! All green and weird." Dib burst out. Everyone avoided him. Era smiled and walked over to his desk. She put her hand on his.

"It's okay Dib. Sometimes people didn't believe me on The Massive." She said smiling. This startled Dib. He wasn't used to actually getting an answer.

"Wha? Wait, you don't care if people think you're an alien?" He asked.

"I am what I am Dib. Would you care if I called you a human?" She replied simply.

"Well, no because that's what I am! You, you, you're-."

"An alien? An Irken to be exact. It's normal for me, just as being human is normal to you." Era said regally.

Tak stared at her. She carried herself as if it was totally normal to act like she was the queen of everything. She shook with fury as she watched Era talk to Dib so calmly. It wasn't right for her to talk about her race so openly. _With Era in the way, I'll never be able to destroy the Earth. _Tak thought. She slammed her fist on the table and pitched a pencil at Era's head.

Era's hand shot up and caught the pencil mid-flight. She gave a sideways glance to her and looked back at Dib, letting the pencil drop to the floor.

"Well, I've never been presented THAT kind of logic before!" Dib chuckled. Era rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Of course not Dib, Irkens are a superior race to Humans. To us, it's like comparing a computer to a calculator. Advanced in technology a calculator may be, but a computer knows much more than simple math problems." Era continued, feeling quite proud of herself.

"I've never been compared to a calculator before!" Dib commented.

Zim walked over and shoved Dib away. "You're far less advanced than a calculator Dib." Zim sneered, looking to Era for approval. Era sighed and shook her head.

"No Zim. Just, just go away." Era said with as much strength as she could manifest.

Dib looked at Era, then Zim. _What is up with these two? They're worse than Zim and Tak! _He thought to himself. Zim sighed and his head dropped. He walked back over to his desk and slumped into the seat.

Era kept her eyes on the ground for a few moments biting her lip. "Everything okay Era?" Dib asked her. Normally he would have taken the chance to capture her and send her in to Mysterious Mysteries.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and walked away.

Tak stared at Era green with envy. How could she get away with so much while Tak couldn't?

Era sat in the grass playing with a flower. The girl walked up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. She yanked Era off the grass and stared at her.

Era growled and ripped her wrist away. "Don't lay your filthy hands on me." She hissed to the girl.

"Haven't you figured out who I am yet?" She chuckled.

"Does it matter?" Era said rubbing her wrist to hide the pain.

"Well let's go back 80 years. I was going to train to be an Invader! I was going to take the test and the tallest would send me out to destroy worlds and take their snacks! But when I got trapped, you wouldn't wait for me! You told them to go on! You told them that Tak would be fine! That Tak could wait until next time!" She roared.

Era stepped back. "Tak."


	7. Daydream

**DISCLAIMER: I own no invader zim characters, scenes, etc.. all i own is Invader Era...all other credits go to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez.... **

**OHHH AND THE SONG OF THE CHAPTER IS:::::::DROPS OF JUPITER by:Train**

The school bell rang. Era stared at Tak. Tak stared at Era.

Gaz coolly walked over and punched Era's arm lightly. "How do you like the school? Dib's a major pain, huh?" Gaz said, breaking Era's concentration. Era turned to her and shrugged.

"Eh, everyone is a pain sometimes." Era replied, turning and walking away from Tak.

"It isn't over you miserable excuse of a human!" Tak yelled.

Zim overheard what Tak had said. He clenched his fist. "Grrrrrr. Tak." He hissed. Dib grabbed Zim's arm.

"You're crazy if you think you can fight Tak. She's hardcore." Dib said looking at Zim. His human eyes even looked red with rage. Zim pulled his arm away and looked at Dib.

"You're crazy if you think you can restrain ZIM!" He said and hit Dib's hand.

"Ouch! Zim....you're dumb." Dib said rubbing his hand. Zim laughed and walked on.

Era sat at her desk and traced a finger along the cracks and carvings in the school desk. Ms. Bitters's voice blended into the background and Era daydreamed about how everything was on The Massive right about now.

She imagined her brothers sitting around staring at the screens eating snacks. Ryzor and Ryssa, the Irken Assasin twins, would be training new recruits. Young Irkens would be latched to their mother's leg watching the others. Young lovers, much like how she and Era were, would stand hand-in-hand looking out into the vast universe wondering what was out there that they didn't already know about.

***Flashback:**

_Zim looked over at Era. Her eyes reflected the stars. "No star in the Irken universe shines as brightly as your eyes." Zim commented, breaking the peaceful silence between the two of them._

_It had been one year today that Era's mother died. She was still hurting, Zim could feel it by the way she grasped his hand. "Mother wouldn't have approved of you saying that." She said biting her lip. Zim laughed half-heartedly. 'She doesn't mean it.' Zim thought to himself. He looked down. From the corner of his eye he saw a tear rolling down Era's cheek. She sniffled quietly._

_"Era, don't cry. You know you're mom is okay. She did what was right. Nobody was as brave as she was." Zim said wiping the tears away. Era smiled and looked at Zim. Zim smiled back. "You look alot like her." He added._

_Era laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You always help me to feel better. I can always count on you for that. I'm so lucky to have you." She said, her face blushing red. _

_"Nah, you don't mean that. It's too sweet." Zim laughed._

_"Haha you know I mean everything I say." She replied and looked out at the stars._

_"Do you ever wonder what's beyond our borders? Like, there's something more than what we know of?" Era said, her voice filled with wonder._

_"Sometimes, but then I think of all the things I have right here inside Irk's borders." He said and looked at her._

_"For example, I have you." He laughed and poked her stomach. She giggled._

_"But havent you wanted to get away from it all?" Era continued. Zim shrugged and pressed his hand against the glass._

_"Sometimes, but I'd rather stay here with you." He said and looked to her for approval. She smiled and shrugged._

_"Everything here is so confining though. There's nothing for me here really. A position among The Tallest?" She touched the glass and continued. "Don't you wanna sail across the sun? Fall off a shooting star? Do a little soul-searching? There's so much out there Zim! Soar through the Milky Way. Dive into a black hole. Can you imagine something more..more..more...something! Just something 'more' than the Irkens. Tell me, you wanna fall off a shooting star and never have a scar? Dance along the sunrise of a distant planet?" She laughed and closed her eyes._

_Era had everything in her eyes. If you looked deep enough you'd pass right through her soul and look into your own. No one ever understood how an Irken could be so kind and yet so fierce. Zim blushed and turned away. 'She's really mine, isn't she?' He asked himself, looking at her reflection in the glass. He turned to her and gave her a big hug._

_"As long as I have you I don't need anything else, silly." He whispered. Her face flushed and she touched her cheek._

_"You're silly Zim. Just wait. One day you're gonna see those invaders and hear their stories and you're gonna just wanna up and leave me." She punched his arm. "I know you too well." She smirked and walked away._

"ERA!" Dib said, pushing Era down out of her chair.

She looked up, still in a daze. "Whaa?" She started, rubbing her head.

"Tak left!"


	8. Storytime

***I own nothing except Era and Irz =){ohh and Era isn't mary-sueish. just saying} SONG OF THE CHAPTER:: My Immortal-Evanescence**

Era squinted her eyes, staring up at the sun. "Let her go." She said simply and dropped her eyes to the desk.

The school bell rang and the classroom was empty except for Dib, Zim and Era. "Wow, two aliens, one human. A dream come true!" Dib laughed, nudging Era's shoulder. Era moved her elbow away and rubbed her eyes.

"E-era?" Zim asked, taking a step closer to her. Her feet crossed at the ankles and her eyes looked at Zim.

"What?" She replied. Zim hadn't expected her to respond, so naturally this surprised him.

"Shouldn't we go after her? What if she's going to destroy the Tallest?" He started, looking occasionally at Dib. For once, he felt like he would need Dib's help with Era.

She shrugged and gathered her things. "Do what you want to. I have other matters to attend to Zim. For example, I have a conference with my brothers in four hours." Era said, opening a window.

"Wha? Where you goinn?" Dib started.

"Era! Stop this nonsense! At least look at me when you talk to me! Otherwise, just-just, don't talk to me!" Zim blurted.

Era's Pak had already extended and dialed Irz. She paused and turned to him. Her eyes looked sad, both Dib and Zim could tell.

"If that's so, then I won't be talking to you." She said and Irz's voice came up on the small screen.

"Irz, I want to go home now." She said simply, and hung up. Within minutes, Irz appeared at the window in a sky-blue ship. Era climbed in without a word and the two disappeared into the distance.

Dib turned to Zim. His expression looked hurt-defeated. Nothing ever made Zim feel defeated. He thought he won no matter what. He was surprised and took a step to Zim. He fidgeted with his fingers for a minute, waiting for Zim to shout something to show he wasn't affected. For the three years Zim had been on Earth, Dib hadn't seen him like this ever. Since _she _showed up, he wasn't his normal self.

"Um, Zim?" Dib said, breaking the silence. Zim spun around to him and glared.

"Why do you speak to ZIM?" He asked, clenching his fists.

Dib rolled his eyes and picked up a paper from Era's desk. He tossed it to Zim. Zim fumbled to catch it in the air, but snatched it off the floor when he missed.

"You're, you're not yourself Zim. What's up with you two?" He asked, becoming more forward with his questions.

Zim's tough expression changed to sensitive as he glanced at the paper. "Well, you're a human and therefore unworthy of an Irken's time. But, since this is a very important matter, and you're the only human not completely dumb, I guess I can tell you."

Dib laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm smarter than you think. But whatever, tell me."

Zim sat on a chair and smoothed the paper onto the desk.

"It all started about 77 years ago. It's a really long story, and you're much too dumb and behind in technology to understand much of it, but try to follow along with your stupid human brain." Zim started. Dib sat down and rested his chin on his hand.

"We had just finished a daily training on Hobo 13, Era was there with her mother, a member of the Tallest, named Raya. Then all of a sudden a group called The Resisty, dumb aliens who thought they could overpower the almighty Irkens, invaded the planet and just started killing off any Irken in sight. Her mother was the first to act, she fought for a long time, but they eventually killed her. Era was crushed." He paused for a moment and touched the paper. Then he smiled.

"It was the first time I talked to her, that day." He started, then Gir burst in and sat in the floor beside Dib.

"YAY! Storytime!" Gir cheered. Zim glared at him and popped his wrists.

"Anyway, so she just sat there and waited for someone to kill her. Just as they got to her I pulled her out of the way. I pushed her into my ship and escaped from the invaders. She didn't say anything for a long time. But just as we were approaching The Massive she touched my hand." He touched Era's name on the paper and laughed. "I'd never heard her speak. But it was like bells. She said, 'Thank you for saving me.' While that's all she said for the time, it was like hearing your name called out as the Invader of the Decade."

"So, wait, you liked her?!" Dib shouted. Zim shot him a 'back-off-I'll-kill-you' look.

"As I was saying," he continued, completely ignoring Dib's question, "I helped her onto the Massive, she grasped my hand and walked up to her brothers, The Tallest. They took her away from me and walked away, to give the news to the rest of the Irken empire that the Almighty Tallest had fallen. When I saw the three on the screen, I died a little inside. Their faces looked like they had been defeated. Era's face was still smudged with dust and spots of blood and tears. For months, all Irks in the univers grieved over the loss. I, however, stayed with Era on The Massive to help her cope. I was a very strong willed Irken, and still am." He said.

Dib shrugged and nodded for Zim to continue. It was weird to him to hear that Zim cared for someone, and even weirder that he felt sorry for an alien.

"One day the grief got to her too much, and in a rampage she destroyed the Resisty's base when she had stolen a war vessel. She totaled the planet and left nothing or no one alive, including captive aliens. She couldn't hold in her grief anymore. It was a dark time for her. Luckily, I showed up before she decided to throw herself into a fire on the base. I pulled her away and held her in my arms for a minute. She meant alot to me Dib, she really did." Zim said crestfallen.

Dib's mouth dropped wide open. Gir poked his teeth and laughed. "So, you two were, like, in love?" He shouted even louder.

Zim stood and grabbed Gir. "I'll continue this conversation tonight. I expect you to be at my house in exactly three earth-hours."

"Why?" Dib asked.

"Because I'll need your technology, along with mine, to interfere with Era's conversation. I must know why she's here."


	9. Reflection

***I do NOT own anything associated with Invader Zim. SONG FOR THE CHAPTER:: Reflection-Christina Aguilera**

Era sat in front of the mirror. Her pale green skin reflected off the mirror-face. She pressed her hand to the glass, the coolness shot through her hand. Tears streamed down her face. "What am I doing here?" She asked herself, staring back at the Irken who she used to be. Her blue eyes didn't look the same on this planet. Her regality looked slumped and old. Her antennaes drooped and touched the floor.

She pulled out Raya's necklace from her dress. "Mother, what am I doing?" She whispered, staring at the purple crystal pendant. Irz stood at the door and looked at Era. She looked away and walked down into the base to prepare for Era's meeting with her brothers.

She ripped the necklace from her neck and tossed it onto the floor. "Where's my place in the universe?" She yelled, slamming her fists on the polished wood. The tears dripped onto her clenched fists and slid onto the wood. She stared down at her hands, then looked back up at the mirror.

Her body started to shake and her eyes darkened. _Control yourself Era! Remember what you're capable of! _She thought to herself staring back at her face. "Nothing hurts worse than having your brothers turn their back on you." She said, gripping the wood.

"I can't hurt my mission. I have to follow through." She said, staring at herself. The girl reflected in the mirror wasn't the girl Era was. This girl was totally different. This girl had everything, important brothers, beautiful physical features, and a boy who loved her dearly. But, Era didn't have any of that. She only had brothers who never pay any attention to her unless they want something, traits from her dead mother, and a boy who thought he loved her; but he couldn't because he didn't love anyone but himself.

Era stood and gathered herself. She smoothed out her dress and wiped the remaining tears from her face. _'Be fierce and show no emotions in the face of fear. Stand tall and proud, don't let anyone or anything get you down, ever.' _Her mother once told her. Era glanced at herself in the mirror again and saw the girl her mother would have wanted her to be-strong and emotionless.

"This mission calls for nothing but brutality and force. So that's all I will be." She said, watching her mouth move in the mirror. Era touched her heart and looked out at the sun.

"Even if that means hiding my true self." She said and, with all the force she could manifest, slammed her fist into the mirror. The glass shattered into a sparkling mess on the floor. Her hand glistened with glass and blood. She winced from the pain, but bit her lip and remained solemn.

"Irz, bring up a scrap of cloth, it seems that I've had an accident." Era said, stepping on the glass listening to it crunch under her.

Irz brought up a plain white strip of cloth and handed it to her. "What happened?" Irz asked with concern.

Era kept her head high and looked down at the SIR unit. "Nothing Irz." Era replied simply, picking out the shards of glass.

"Do you need anything? Lotion, band-aids, anything?" Irz askd, looking up at her.

Era wrapped the cloth around her hand tightly and slipped a glove over it. "No Irz, I'm fine." She said and walked down to the base in preparation for the meeting.

"Oh and Irz," Era started.

"Yes?"

"Clean up that mess." Era finished, sitting herself in the plush silver and blue chair.

_What's wrong with Era? _Irz thought to herself as she stared at the mess. Something glittering by the window caught her eye. She walked over to it and picked up the necklace.

"Mistress Raya's necklace!" She gasped, holding it close to her tiny robot chest.

"Poor, poor Era." Irz whispered.

Zim stared from his telescope at Irz holding the pendant. He gasped. Zim had saw it all-Era crying at the mirror, ripping the necklace from her, even breaking the mirror.

"Something isn't right." He said to Gir, who sat beside him with a pig.

He remembered how Era used to be so close to Irz, treating her like an Irken. For the first time though, she actually treated Irz like a servant or lowly robot. True, that's how Zim sometimes treated Gir, but that's how Zim always was. This was the first time Era had done anything unkind towards someone without motive.

Dib knocked at the door. "I'll get it!!" Gir said, running to the door.

He opened it and Dib stepped in. "Anything happen?" Dib said.

Zim thought it over, these actions would be meaningless to Dib.

"No, nothing at all." Zim lied and glanced back at Irz.

Something horribly wrong was happening to Era, and Zim didn't like it.


	10. Resisty Returns

**DISCLAIMER: I own no invader zim characters, scenes, etc.. all i own is Invader Era...all other credits go to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez.... **

**Song of the Chapter:: This Close-Flyleaf**

Era smoothed her antennaes back and stared at her reflection in the screen. She waited patiently for her brothers to appear and begin their conversation.

One hour had passed since the meeting was supposed to start. Not a word from The Tallest. She slouched in the chair and casually put her feet on the table. Tapping her fingers, she dialed The Massive. Something wasn't right, she could feel it.

Zim stared at Era. Her posture was different, even the way she acted. Nothing was the same. Dib stared at the screen and sighed. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Maybe they're just late?" Dib suggested. Zim waved his hand in front of his face.

"The Tallest are never late. They're always on time, for everything. Irkens are always on time, if not early! Something is going wrong." Zim rambled, fumbling with the buttons on the screen.

"Oh whatever Zim, everyone is late sometimes." Dib said leaning against the wall.

Their microphone screeched and spattered. They were picking up an interference that was non-Irken technology. Dib fell forward and walked up to the screen. Zim punched the buttons and scooted away.

"Work this human technology! Pick up on this interference!" Zim shouted. Dib fumbled with the buttons, punching and typing and pressing, he picked up on a clear signal.

Era looked at the screen. It was dark, but she saw what appeared to be the eyes of her brothers. "Why are the lights out?" She said, pulling her feet off the table.

Zim gasped. "Fakes! Liars! Those are not The Tallest!" He burst, smacking the screen. Dib yanked him back.

"Shut up!" He whispered, they stared back at the screen.

"Oh, um, well..er-we had a power surge! Yeah, that's it!" One said to Era. Era frowned and leaned in closer.

"Are you sure? This doesn't seem right." She replied.

The two laughed awkwardly. "Heh, yeah! Of course sister!"

"Why were you late? We were supposed to talk an hour ago." Era asked. She wasn't giving in that easy.

"Yes! Go Era! Find the truuuuth!" Zim cheered. Dib hit his hand.

"Hush."

"Well, we were, um. We were, we were eating snacks! Yeah, that's what we were doing!" The two said uneasily.

"Oh, well then, okay." Era said, leaning back in the chair and intertwining her hands.

"No!" Zim said, smacking the screen.

Dib bit his lip.

"Dib! Trace the signal! Find out where it's coming from! I must find these fakes." Zim demanded, slamming his fist on the chair's arm.

"Okay then, I guess." Dib said and started pressing more buttons.

Era sighed and rubbed her cheeks. "Earth is a tough planet. The people are so strange and eat strange things. Although it will be very easy to take over this planet."

"Oh yes! Well uh-about that. We want you to go to the park right after the sun sets. Don't bring Irz or anything, just bring yourself. Don't worry about the disguise, just go there and we will contact you when you get there, okay?" They said, leaning in to look at her.

Era bit her lip and looked behind her to see if Irz was listening. "Well, okay I guess. If you say so brothers."

She stood and smoothed her dress. "I'll be there within seven to eight minutes." She said and disappeared from the room.

They two disguised as the Tallest laughed. "Our plan is working perfectly."

Zim smacked the back of Dib's head. "Hurry human! We only have a few minutes!" Zim roared.

"Okay okay, jeez. I'm hurrying." Dib said, going as fast as he could.

Era opened the door. Irz grabbed her dress. "And where do you think you're going without a disguise?" Irz asked sweetly. Era brushed her away.

"Just stay here and watch the house. Don't follow me Irz." She said and slammed the door.

Irz sat and watched Era walk down the road swiftly. "Oh no no no. Something is terribly wrong. This isn't how Era should be acting." She whined and pulled open the door.

"I'll need Zim's help." She said and ran over to his house.

_Why did they want me in the park? Why couldn't I bring Irz or wear a disguise? What is going on? _Era thought to herself, rubbing her chilled arms. She shrugged it off and kept walking. The sun had set already and the breeze made her shiver. "I wish I would have brought a jacket or cloak or something." She whispered and climbed a hill to the park. She saw something flash in the sky for a quick second. She paused and bit her lip. "Probably nothing, just one of those planes." She said and looked at the grass. She started walking again.

"I got it!" Irz said, spinning around in the chair looking at Dib, Gir, and the terribly worried Zim. He rushed up to her and looked at the screen.

"Who is it? Who called Era to the park?" Zim questioned. Irz turned back around and punched in a few buttons.

Irz gasped and fell out of the chair. "N-no. It can't be. We stopped getting threats from them years ago!" She studdered.

Zim looked at the screen and stopped breathing. "The Resisty."

Dib looked at him. "But I thought Era destroyed their base."

"Well, obviously they had another base." Irz said, looking out the window.

Zim grabbed Irz. "We have to get there to tell Era." He said, and the three, including Dib, ran down the road to try and catch Era.

She sat in the center of the park and waited for a sign of contact. Just then a ship appeared in front of her. She gasped and inched back.

The leader of The Resisty stepped out of the ship and launched a trap on Era. It entangled her in steel mesh net. She couldn't get free. She tried to rip it but it shocked her. She screeched and pulled her hand back.

"Why are you here? My brothers are going to contact me soon and they'll get you!" Era hissed. He laughed and shook his head.

"You foolish, naieve girl. It was I on your screen. It was all a trap to get you here." Lard Nar laughed. Era shook her head and looked at alien-like things binding her hands together.

"Why? Why me?" She asked as her hands burned with pain.

"Because you destroyed our home base! We lost two hundred lives because of you! And we plan on being repayed for our loss." He said and pulled Era up by her neck.

"And there's nothing that you can do about it." He hissed, laughing in her face.

"My brothers will find out soon enough, and so will everyone else." Era replied.

"Ha! We have sent another Irken that has joined our group to pose as you. You may know her. Tak? Tak, come here." He said.

Tak stepped off the ship and threw a metal disk at Era and it hit her in the stomach. Era winced in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Era asked, with pain in her voice.

"Because I should have been an invader, and you being here has ruined my plan to impress The Tallest! So, my only other option was to join a group revolved around destroying you and all others like you." She said and ran off.

Zim looked at Era. The net glowed and waves of electricity pulsed through it. "Era! No!" Zim shouted, but it was too late. They had thrown her on the ship and taken off.

He fell to his knees and tears dripped down his face. "They took her. They took Era."

Zim pulled


	11. Needle

**DISCLAIMER: I own no invader zim characters, scenes, etc.. all i own is Invader Era...all other credits go to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez.... oh and the little slip up was not the end cut off...i had made a note on the end but forgot to erase it before publishing. Sorry for any confusion. xD**

**Song of the Chapter:: Vanilla Twilight-Owl City**

The Vortian ship disappeared from the atmosphere and now looked like a small star shrinking. Zim gripped the grass and grinded his teeth. Dib stared up at the sky. Irz had turned away and had her head down. "All of this is my fault" Zim muttered, his heart, once softened by the gentle Irken girl, turned to stone and crumbled into dust.

**_One week later:_**

Zim stared at the screen in Era's base. He waited patiently for The Tallest to call in. Irz sat on the table along with Gir. The screen flashed bright colors and the two appeared on the screen. They were shocked to see Zim instead of Era.

"Zim! Where is Era!" Red yelled, leaning into the screen. Purple pulled a donut from a bag and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Yeah, where is she?" He added.

Zim bit his lip and looked over to Gir and Irz.

"My Tallest, I regret to report that our dear Irken Invader Era, your sister, has been abducted by The Resisty. I also regret to say that Tak, an Irken, has joined The Resisty and helped in the abduction of Era." Zim said, his voice shaking a little everytime he thought of that last look on Era's face.

She looked as if she was in so much pain. Her blue eyes were rimmed red and her green skin was pinkish from the electrical shocks and hits. Zim didn't even know if she saw him or not.

"What!? Are you joking? That isn't possible!" Red said, slamming his fists on the table.

Irz stepped in front of the screen and bowed to the two.

"Ah, Irz! Please tell us this is just a hideous joke." Purple said smiling.

Irz looked down and sighed. "I am terribly sorry to say this but, Zim is correct. She was taken before anyone could launch a rescue attack." Irz said sadly.

"Everything went kerblamy!" Gir said, motioning with his arms a giant explosion.

"She exploded?" Red asked puzzled.

"No, Gir is just, ah, confused." Zim said, pushing Gir off the table.

"We will find her!" The two said and disappeared from the screen.

Zim stood and looked over to Irz and Gir. "You two, stay here and wait for the Tallest to return." Zim said, leaving the base. The two nodded.

Zim walked up to the second story of Era's house and walked into her room. It smelled just like her. Sugary with a hint of cinnamon and roses. Something on the table caught his eye. Zim sat on the bed and pried open the small device. A hologram popped up, it was a small video of Zim giving Era a bouquet of flowers on her birthday. Zim's antennaes drooped and stared at the video that kept replaying. Tears rolled down his face and hit her bed.

"I-I remember that day." He sniffled, shutting it and sitting it on the table. He turned and looked at the shattered mirror. Raya's pendant sat underneath the shattered mirror on a bed of shards of glass.

He snatched it up and put it in his pocket. "I will get her back."

Era sat inside the small capsule that she was thrown into. The wires wrapped around her arms and legs shocked her occasionally and she winced. Tears rolled down her face and sizzled on the electrical wires. "Please, please, anybody. Help me." She sobbed, looking out from her capsule. The people walking in front of her looked at her and shrugged. It was like they didn't care about her on this ship.

"I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

"Please, somebody get me out of here. These wires hurt." She whispered, being shocked once more.

Lard Nar walked up to her and laughed. "You're never getting out of this. You're going to pay for what you did."

He prodded her with a thin needle. Era fell to the floor in pain.

"Pl-please don't do th-." Era's eyes closed and slipped into coma.


	12. Bleep

***I own nothing except Era and Irz =) SONG OF THE CHAPTER:: The Poison**

Zim stared up at the sky from a window in his house. "Looky! That star looks like the one we saw in the park!" Gir yelled, poking the glass. Zim stared up at the stars.

"Do you think these are the same stars that Era is seeing right now?" Zim asked, ignoring Gir's comment.

"No, she seeing crazy stars! Like the ones on the tv!" Gir giggled, rolling onto the floor. Zim growled and slapped Gir into a wall.

"Go away Gir. I just want to be alone. Leave ZIM alone." He hissed, slamming the door on Gir's face.

"Awh, I got pushed out." He said and walked down to the television to watch The Angry Monkey Show.

Lard Nar stared down at Era. She flinched, but never woke up from the slumber. He smiled smugly.

Tak walked up to him and stared at Era. "Wha? I thought you were on Earth pretending to be Era!" He shrieked, seeing the Irken.

"Well, The Tallest have discovered that Era's missing, so it was useless." She said, keeping her eyes on her fellow Irken.

"Oh." He said, looking down and prodding her with the needle again.

"How could she sleep like that?" Tak asked, looking to Lard Nar.

"She isn't. This is a special serum designed to put someone in a coma." He replied proudly.

Tak's skin got goosebumps. She was an Irken too, and seeing a member of her own species in pain struck a cord deep inside her. True, she hated Era and would never pass up an opportunity to fill the void inside her she thought only filled by revenge, no one likes to see someone in pain like that.

"Isn't that, um, painful?" She asked, watching her wince.

"Well of course it is! I don't see how you're so tall, you're dumb as Zim!" He laughed and walked away.

Tak pressed her hand against the glass and tilted her head. "Does it hurt Era? Do you hurt like I did?" She muttered, losing the softness she felt for a moment. She removed her hand and looked on the floor.

"I should have been an invader." She said, looking back at Era one last time before jabbing the needle into Era's skin one last time.

Era's eyes opened and stared up at Tak. "Please don't do this!" She screamed as Tak injected the serum into Era's blood. Era sighed and fell limp onto the floor. Tak rolled her eyes and dropped the needle.

"Hmph." She said and walked away without looking back. She didn't feel the least bit remorse or regret for inflicting pain on another Irken. She actually felt good, yet, in a terribly gruesome way.

Red opened his eyes wide and clutched his chest. "Something's wrong! I can feel it. I just know it has to do with Era. I felt the same way when Mother died." He whispered, staring at the blank screen along with Purple.

"Try and track her Pak. I'm sure we can get her coordinates from that." Purple suggested, slurping a slushie.

"Good idea!" Red said, punching in the code encrypted on Era's Pak. The screen bleeped and beeped, searching for the missing Irken.

"No match found." The computer said.

"What? How is that possible! What happened to the Pak?" Red asked the computer.

"Pak number 1324-9034-E-RA-354 was disabled, My Tallest." It replied.

Purple laid his face on the table and sighed. "How will we find her now? Our little sister." He whispered to himself, slamming his fists down on the table.

"She-she's gone." Red said, wiping a tear from his face.

**Please, if you have any ideas for the next chapter I'd love to hear them... I'm suffering from writers block! o.o**


	13. Looking Back

***I do NOT own anything associated with Invader Zim. SONG FOR THE CHAPTER:: When You Were Young-The Killers**

Zim sat on the bed and stared blankly at the wall. "Era, where are you?" He whispered, wiping tears from his face. He stretched out and closed his eyes.

"Please Era, please, come back." He yawned as he fell asleep. He dreamed about the day he decided to become an Irken invader.

_Era stared at Zim. Her blue eyes rimmed red from crying. "Why would you choose to do this?" She asked. Within minutes Zim was going to be sent off to be assigned his planet._

_"I thought it best for the Irken Empire, Era. Wouldn't your mother have wanted you to be an Invader?" He asked, staring back at her. Zim loved Era, there was no doubt about it. She made him happy, and in turn he made her smile._

_"Don't you dare bring up my mother Zim. She has nothing to do with this. You promised me you would stay here with me." Era whimpered. He promised her! _

_"What good is an Irken that doesn't benefit the Empire?" He asked, biting his tongue afterwards._

_"What are you talking about? You can get killed! What good is a dead Irken?" She retorted, growing more angry._

_"But Era, I won't get killed. It's best for me. I was made to be an Invader." He sighed, grabbing her hands. She pulled away and turned her back on him._

_"Well, maybe it's best that you go and be an Invader. Obviously I'm meant to be nothing but The Tallest's shadow." She looked at him icily. "What good am I to the Irken Empire?" She asked, with sudden interest in his response._

_"Era, that's a silly question. You're the face of the Irken Empire. The symbol of peace and beauty. The mercy-giver and the merciless. You were born valuable." Zim said, proud of his response._

_Era burst into a rampage of tears and fell to her knees. "I'm nothing but a symbol! What good is a symbol to a society like Irk? Nothing Zim! Absolutely nothing! Just-just- just go and be an invader and forget all about me. But remember this Zim, I love you and I always will!" She said, standing up and running away._

Zim shot up and gasped. He bit his lip, holding back his tears. "Oh Era."

Dib stared at the screen, punching in numbers and symbols. Gaz sat on the bed playing GameSlave. "So, Era was abducted?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yep, surprisingly it's really affected Zim." Dib said, glancing out the window.

"I liked her. She wasn't stupid like you or Zim." She added, constantly playing.

"She was pretty cool. I think I'm going to help Zim get her back." Dib said with a content smile on his face.

"But, wouldn't that ruin your dumb plans on saving dumb mankind?" She asked.

Dib shrugged. "Well, it's like me and you Gaz. Remember when we were little?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, you were stupid."

_Dib rolled down the sidewalk on his tricycle. "C'mon Gaz! Let's race!" He yelled, looking back at his sister. She sat on the sidewalk poking a bug with a twig._

_"No, you're stupid." She replied, shoving the bug into the road._

_"Stupid bug." She said. Gaz stood up and brushed off her purple dress._

_"Haha! Look at Gaz's bow! It's pink! Haha!" A little boy said, laughing and pointing at her. _

_Gaz turned around and glared at the boy. She threw the bug onto the boy's face. The little boy screamed and ran away._

_"Stupid boy. Boys are stupid." She grumbled, walking back inside her house._

_"Hey! Gaz! Wait up!" Dib said, jumping off his tricycle and following her in._

_He wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her. "I love you Gaz!" He said._

_"Yeah, sure. Love you too." She grumbled, watching television._

"Oh, those were good times. We didn't have to worry about aliens stealing Earth back then." Dib said, leaning back and smiling.

Purple sat on a chair in front of the large group of Irkens. Red stood beside him, staring out into the crowd, wishing Era was with them.

"Fellow Irkens, there is some bad news." Purple said, the entire room growing quiet.

"We have just discovered Era, our young sister, has been abducted by a group called The Resisty." Red added, talking louder to make sure that they could be heard over the frantic whispers.

"And, we can't trace her Pak to her location." Purple yelled, looking down. The faces of the smaller Irkens were sad and worried.

One stood on a platform and looked at the two. "My Tallest, is Era dead?" He asked.

Red and Purple exchanged looks. "We, don't know. Meeting is adjourned. Everyone out." Red said, rushing everyone out.

He sat down and rubbed his forehead. Purple touched his shoulder. "Remember when we were young, and Era was still just a smeet?" He asked, looking at his brother.

"She was cute, wasn't she?" Red laughed, remembering those days.

_The small Irken crawled around on the floor. The two older brothers stared down at her smiling. "What's her name mama?" Red asked, poking the smeet's antennaes._

_"Her name is Era." Raya said, smiling at her two oldest children._

_"It sounds like Raya mama!" Purple said, laughing. Raya smiled and sat on the floor next to Era._

_"Yes, yes it does darling." She replied, pulling Era onto her lap._

_The two boys gathered around her and looked at Era. "Her eyes are different than ours mama. Why is that?" Red questioned, staring at the bright blue eyes._

_"She's special dears. Just like you two look different than other Irkens, her eyes are different." Raya replied, kissing Era's head._

_"Is our family special mama?" Purple asked._

_"Yes Purple, very special." She laughed._

_"Brofers, mommy, me, special." Era said in a young, high voice._

_"Aw mama! She's so sweet!" The two said in unison._

_Era reached out and crawled onto Red's lap and hugged him, then did the same to Purple. "Brofers." She said smiling._

"That was such a good day." Red sighed, wishing that Era was with them now.

Era, still paralyzed, laid motionless on the floor. Her eyes barely opened and she sighed. She tried to speak, but her throat was terribly sore.

_Zim kissed her lightly. It sent shocks through Era's body. Never before had she experienced this. Her heart filled with happiness and butterflies. She flung her arms around Zim. "I love you Zim!" She giggled._

_"I love you too Era." He replied._

Era smiled, the pain shot through her body. "Zim." She whispered as she fell back into coma.


	14. New Girl

***I do NOT own anything associated with Invader Zim. SONG FOR THE CHAPTER:: Who's That Girl-Hilary Duff**

The newest addition to the class stared over at Zim. She twirled a lock of blonde hair and popped a raspberry bubble-gum bubble.

Zim stared over at her, she had taken Era's seat. This girl had bright pink eyes and blonde curly hair tied up in two pigtails. Everytime she caught his glance she smiled and batted her eyelashes. Zim slammed his fist on the table and threw a pencil at her. It hit her head with a clink and rolled across the floor back to him.

The lunch bell rang and she walked over to him. "Hehe, hi! My name is Lyra Nori!" She said in a high pitched voice. Zim glared at her menacingly.

Dib watched from the back of the class. "Hmm, something isn't right about her." He whispered, keeping his eyes open and his ears listening intently.

"Hmph. I'm Zim." He replied, trying to warm up to the new girl.

"Hehe, that's a cute name Zim!" She said, popping another bubble.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He said, scribbling Era's name in Irken.

"Oooh, hehe whatcha doing?" She said, leaning on Zim to see.

"Um, erm, nothing." He said, crumpling up the paper.

"Oh, well can you walk with me to the cafeteria? Pretty please Zimmy?" She said, twirling her hair.

Zim raised an eyebrow and stared. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, hehe! It's your new nickname! You can call me Lyrie! Hehe isn't that cute!" She said, still giggling.

"Oh well. Okay then?" Zim said, walking out of the room with Lyra Nori.

Dib stared, the sunlight reflected on his glasses. "Something about her is really, really weird." He said, getting up and following them out.

Gaz sat at a table playing her GameSlave. Dib sat next to her and stared over at Zim and Lyra.

"Who's the new girl?" Gaz said, never taking her eyes off the small screen.

"Don't really know. Her name is Lyra Nori." He replied, drinking a milk.

"Well that's what I meant, what's her name, stupid." Gaz said, punching his arm.

"Ouch Gaz!" Dib said, rubbing his arm.

"Oh you're just a weenie. Get over yourself." She said, plugging in headphones do drown out Dib's whining.

The girl sat too close to Zim. She twirled her pigtails and kept giggling. She didn't touch her food, just like Zim. She just kept blowing and popping raspberry bubbles. Zim really didn't seem to mind or notice her. He glanced at her occasionally. _Does he not even remember Era? I thought he loved her. That's how he made it seem when she was abducted. _Dib thought to himself.

Red sat at the screen, trying to figure out what happened to Era. "Computer, search the last coordinates for Irken Era." He commanded, slurping a slushie.

There were a few bleeps and beeps. "Last coordinates: 500 kilometers off surface of Jupiter within Earth's solar system." It replied.

Purple slumped and rested his head on his hands. "What would Era be doing on Jupiter?" He asked, looking to Red for an answer.

"I don't think it was of her own free will. I'm thinking that's the last signal the Pak got before something caused it to be disabled. She would have told us if she was leaving Earth. Era doesn't do things out of character." He replied, staring at the results on the computer screen.

"Blowing up a planet was out of character." Purple said, looking at the screen as well.

"She was grieving. Besides, remember how terrible she felt after doing it?" He asked his purple brother.

"Yeah, I remember." He said, popping a donut into his mouth.

Red covered his eyes and bit his lip. Purple looked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." He said, hugging his brother.

A needle slid into Era's skin. She winced and set up, leaning against a wall. Lard Nar stood in front of her with a screen.

"Wh-what do you want now?" She asked, pushing up a sleeve that had fallen to her shoulder.

"I just wanted to show you how meaningless you really were to Zim." He smirked.

Era clutched her heart and shook her head. "I wasn't meaningless." She said, looking up at the Vortian.

"Oh really?" He replied in a snarkish tone.

"Am I?" Era said, giving into the half of her that just wanted to give up and become a helpless and subservient slave.

"Well, I'll show you your precioius Zim." He said, turning on the screen.

It was Zim with a new girl. She had blonde curly hair and pink eyes. She giggled and thw two walked arm-in-arm.

"Well then Lyra Nori, I guess you're my new love-monkey." Zim said in an unsure tone.

Era gasped and tried to hold back her tears.

"Hehe yay!" The girl giggled. She hugged Zim's neck.

Lard Nar turned off the screen and smirked. "See? So now what's the point in resisting The Resisty?" He asked.

Era looked down and closed her eyes-releasing her tears. "Zim, why?"


	15. Think Of Me

***I own nothing except Era and Irz =) SONG OF THE CHAPTER:: Think of Me-Phantom of The Opera**

Lyra Nori giggled as she followed Zim into his house. She wrapped her arm around Zim's. He slid it out casually and glared at her. "Who said you could come into my house?" Lyra looked down and dropped her eyes to the ground.

"But Zimmy..." She started.

"Go home Lyra. I have things to do." He said, shutting the door in her face.

She popped a bubble and crossed her arms. "I'll get to you soon Zim." She mumbled in a fierce, almost angry, tone.

Zim stepped out into his base, the screen still searching for the coordinates of Era. He pulled off the wig and human eyes. "Computer, any results yet?" He asked.

"No sir, Pak Tracking requires Pak code. Please enter Pak code." It replied. He rubbed his forehead and smoothed back his antennaes.

"But I don't know her code." He mumbled, running a finger along a button.

"Sir, enter Pak code." It repeated.

Zim grumbled and looked at the screen. "Computer, contact the Tallest." He commanded.

Within minutes he was connected and staring face-to-face with Era's brothers.

"Ugh, what is it now Zim?" Purple mumbled, looking more distressed than usual.

"What is Era's Pak code? I'm trying to find her coordinates." Zim said, looking at Red.

"That won't work Zim, we already tried it." Red replied.

"Yeah, and what do you want to look for her anyway?" Purple added.

Zim shrugged, hiding the true reason from them. "I just thought that's what everyone was trying to do." He said meekly, trying so hard to hide his intentions.

"Oh, well they're not, and you shouldn't either." They both said.

Era sat up in the chair they had tied her to. Lard Nar looked at her, then at Tak. "Tak, make her look presentable. Make her look like the little Irken delight that she thinks she is." He hissed.

Tak nodded and uplled out a bin of strange jewels. She placed one around her neck. "This one will shock you if you cry." Then she pulled out a silver ring and it tightened around her antennae. "This one will cut your antennaes off if you release your coordinates." Just as Era thought she would leave, she pulled out a small purple crystal from her pocked and placed it on her forehead. "This one, this one reminded me of Raya." Tak whispered, leaving Era.

She looked up at the jewel sparkling on her forehead. "Mom, I don't know what to do." She whimpered as Lard Nar pulled three giant screens in front of her. They had dressed Era in a long white-pink gown.

"Smile for the camera." He hissed and turned it on.

Zim appeared on one screen, her brothers on another, and an entire hoard of Irkens on the third. Everyone on the screens fell silent and looked at her. Zim's eyes widened and he smiled slightly, happy to see Era.

"Fellow Irkens, I do not know exactly why I have been abducted, but I do know that this may be the last time you see me. I am allowed this moment to, as I quote, 'to show to the Irkens the punishment they have deserved for hurting a very important Resistance group." She said, looking at her brothers, then at Zim.

"There is not a moment, that I don't think of you." She whispered, letting a tear run down her cheek. The jewel shocked her, making Era wince slightly. Red and Purple gasped, reaching out, almost as if to save her. She tried to reach back, but the chains kept her arms down.

"Go on." Lard Nar commanded. Era looked at him then closed her eyes.

"Do not look for me, for I won't ever be found. Thank you my brothers, and my fellow Irkens. Lard Nar shut off two of the moniters and left her alone with Zim.

"Era! Oh Era! I'll save you! I promise!" Zim tried to exclaim, Era wouldn't listen though.

"Think of all the things we've shared and seen. But don't think of things we could have been." She said closing her eyes.

"Era..no." Zim whispered.

"Recall those days, look back on all those times. Think of all the things we'll never do. But there won't ever be a day that I won't think about you." She said as Zim faded out on the moniter.

Zim stared at the fading picture. Era closed her eyes and fell to the floor. He slammed his fist down and shouted. "Dammit Era! Come back!" He shouted.

Just then Lard Nar showed up on the screen smirking. "You heard her Zim, don't look for her. She's gone. She's gone forever.


	16. Reconnecting

**DISCLAIMER: I own no invader zim characters, scenes, etc.. SONG OF THE CHAPTER:: Memory-Cats (Andrew Lloyd Webber)\**

Era lay sprawled out on the floor of the new chamber given to her. It had one small glass window looking out into space. She stared out the small window as the warmth from a passing star sent shivers through her skin. She closed her eyes to shield them from the blinding light. Eventually the light faded and she opened her eyes again. She turned onto her side and rubbed her bare arms.

"Oh Zim, where are you? Please help me." Era whispered, a tear running down her face. Everything had turned upside down for her. One year everything was wonderful, she was in love, no harm was coming to her, and she had no worries. Then her love leaves, leaving her alone. Another, she is kidnapped and tortured daily.

A shadow passed over her, lingering for a minute. Era laid still, trying not to even breathe. "You're a pitiful excuse for an Irken, Era." It was Tak's voice. Era didn't reply. She knew that Tak would just go on.

"But you're a strong one. I've seen what's happened to you, and I've even inflicted a little pain on you too. I'm not showing you any pity, just telling you what I think." She paused for a moment, then sighed. "I know what Zim means to you. I'm in love with someone too, and I couldn't stand losing him either." She continued.

Era bit her lip. _What is she trying to say? _She thought to herself, staring at her reflection in the small window.

Something slid into the cell and hit her back. As a reflex, Era winced and scooted away.

"It's a communication device. It was mine, but I have no use for it now since I've cut ties with all Irkens. I've programmed it so you can contact Earth and Earth only. I can't risk you contacting your brothers and being attacked by The Massive. I've thought it over, and it would be safe, especially since you can't give away your location and Zim doesn't have enough advanced technology to attack this ship. So go ahead, talk all you want. It will probably be your last night anyway." She said, and her shadow disappeared.

Era turned and grasped the small device. It was similar to hers. Tears streamed down her face. "Contact Zim please." She said. It quickly started connecting.

Zim had fallen asleep. "Incoming call from Irken Tak." The computer roared. Zim jumped, confused.

"Answer." He replied uneasily.

Era appeared on the screen. Zim gasped and immediately turned to Gir. "Quick, get the tracking equipment online and get Irz and Dib over here immediately!" He yelled. Gir, finally processing the severity of the situation, nodded and did as he was told.

Zim touched the screen. "Oh Era." He whispered, a tear fell from his eyes.

She smiled and the screen as well. "Zim, please help me. I don't know where I am, and I'm scared." She said, tears now rolling down her face.\

Irz and Dib burst in. Irz rushed up to the screen and smiled. "Oh Era! I've missed you! I've made so many cupcakes but Gir keeps eating them!" Irz said. Era was forced to smile- she hadn't realized how much she missed everyone.

"Tracking equipment on, master." Gir said in a sophisticated and obedient tone.

"Good, now contact The Tallest." Zim said, not taking his eyes off Era.

"Dib, Irz, locate the incoming transmission signal." He commanded. Irz nodded and pulled Dib along with him.

"Where are you Era?" Zim asked, finally alone again.

"I don't know, but I want away. I'm scared Zim. I don't want to die." She said, still whispering.

"Era, why are you whispering?" He asked.

"Because this is an unauthorized call. Tak gave me this, and she said it's probably my last night." Era burst into tears, she bit her lip and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm scared to die. I don't want to go away. What happens when I die? Where do I go? What about you? I'll miss you! I'll be scared. I don't want to die, I don't want to leave you." She said, jumbling all her words together.

"Era, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. I've got Gir calling your brothers and Irz and Dib are tracking the call." He said, wanting to reach out and touch her. Just feel her again. Fell her presence-smell her sweet scent, embrace her and never let go.

"But if they find out Red and Purple are coming they'll kill me without a second thought." She said, sniffling and wiping away some tears.

"Master, an incoming call. From Lyra Nori." The computer said. Zim sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Era sat back, realizing that this was the girl she had seen Zim with. "Ignore it." Zim said.

Era bit her lip. "Zim, who is that?" She asked.

"It's just some human who keeps following me around." He replied, waving it away.

Era sighed, wiping a tear away. "Oh, okay." Era said, looking out the small window.

Red looked up, there was an incoming call from Zim. "Eh, answer it." Purple suggested, munching on a muffin.

He did, and it was Gir. "Tallest, Era has been contacted. Irz is tracking her coordinates, I suggest you stay online until we have the results." He said in a sophisticated tone once more.

The two gasped. "Really? Can it be?" Red asked, a smile covering his face.

"Yes Sirs." Gir nodded, pulling a cupcake out of his head and eating it.

Irz ran in and waved a piece of paper in front of the screen. "Here it is! Here it is!" She squealed.

"Where? Tell us!" Purple said.

Irz looked down at the paper. "234 astronomical units from the ruins of Hobo 13." She replied.

Purple turned and yelled to the others. "Change our course to the ruins of Hobo 13, we're going to get Era back."


	17. Discovered!

**DISCLAIMER: I own no invader zim characters, scenes, etc.. SONG OF THE CHAPTER:: Break Your Knees-Flyleaf**

Irz smiled at the two Irkens. She had known them ever since she came into existance. She knew their bond with Era was something too strong to break so easily.

"We're really getting her back, My Tallest?" Irz asked, looking sweet and innocent to the two.

"Yes, of course we are. Nothing will stop us." Red replied.

Gir grabbed Irz's hands and spun her around. "Weee! Era's coming back!" He yelled happily.

Red reclined in his seat. Gir tossed a cupcake onto the screen. The smeared icing slid down the screen.

"Ew." Purple said, slurping his drink.

Red rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hands. A heavy weight was lifted off their shoulders-but a new one was replaced. They had to discreetly attack the ship, get their top assasins onto the ship, and get Era back on The Massive with no major harm done to her.

Yet, both knew that when she was back, everyone would celebrate. The entire Irken civilization seemed to be under a heavy darkness since she was captured, and now they were finally going to have some ease. Everything was finally going their way.

Era stared at Zim. The small light from the communicator filled the tiny corner in which she sat. "I'm scared Zim. I don't want to die on this ship. Honestly, I don't want to die at all." She whispered, completely aware of her surroundings.

"I know Era, and I promise that you won't die." He said smiling.

Era rubbed her forehead and stared out the little window again. "I don't know where I am." She said, still looking away.

Zim touched the screen and closed his eyes. "Don't worry Era, everything will be fine." He didn't want to release that her brothers were coming after her, he was going to save it to be a happy surprise.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked back at Zim. Everything had been turned upside down lately, and now it was trying to fit itself back together again. "I'll try." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

They had torn off her original Irken clothing and replaced them with simple purple rags. Supposedly it was clothes, although the sleeves slumped off her shoulders and the skirt drooped off one hip. She had kept the jewel Tak gave her, although now she held it in her hand.

She regretted ripping off the necklace. Maybe she would still have that right now. "Zim, I've realized I've made alot of mistakes. I know now that I have to finally do what's right. If this is a punishment for what I did to them, I'm not willing to accept it. Everyone deserves the right to grieve and be angry, but they don't get revenge. It was the past and what happened, well it happened. I plan on watching what I do from now on, and not go so lightly and follow everything my heart or head wants." She said, watching as Zim smiled and nodded his head.

"Everyone makes mistakes Era, it's just part of us." Zim said, he smiled at her. She tried to smile back. Her lips quivered, but she still managed to force a smile.

Suddenly a shadow crossed down the hallway. She hid the communicator behind her back. "Zim, please, don't say a word." She whispered, her hands shaking violently along with her antennaes.

It was Lard Nar. He stood in front of her cell with an evil grin plastered on her face. "Pitiful Irken. You will fear the Resisty!" He shouted, shaking his fist.

Zim's eyes widened. "Lard Nar." He muttered. His hands started to shake slightly too as the same fear Era was feeling overcame him.

Lard Nar pulled open her cell and stood over her. Era leaned against the wall to hide any light that the communicator might give off.

Just then, Dib burst in, followed by Zim's robotic mother. "Call her off! Call her off!" He yelled, throwing a book at her.

Era bit her lip. "What is behind your back?" He yelled, staring right at her.

"N-nothing." She said, pressing herself into the wall so much she thought she would crush her Pak.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her up. Lard Nar grabbed the communicator and stared face-to-face with Zim.

His eyes darkened and turned to Era. "You will be punished for this. You were not to have any sort of communication with anyone!" He boomed, pitching the communicator into the wall. It shattered, sending wires flying.

Era reached out with her free hand and shrieked. "No! Zim!" She yelled, dropping to her knees.

Lard Nar covered her mouth with a strip of wired cloth and dragged her out of the cell.

Zim couldn't believe what was happening. He turned to Dib and his eyes grew dark. "You! This is all your fault! Who knows what he will do to her! You idiot human boy! I want you out of my base! Away! Get you and your filthy human organ sack out of my house! You have ruined everything!" Zim said, tears rolling down his angry face.

"I didn't mean to! I-." Dib started.

"Gir! Escort Dib out immedieately!" He yelled. Just so, Gir did as he was told.

He shut the door in Dib's face. "Oh crap." Dib said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Zim ran to the other room and fell to his knees in front of Red and Purple. "Oh my Tallest, you must hurry. Era was discovered with the communicator! I'm afraid she may be dead. The last thing I heard was that she would be punished." Zim said, wiping the never ending tears from his face.

Red looked to Purple, who turned and yelled for them to go as fast as possible. "This is all your fault Zim. We forbid you from ever seeing Era again. If it wasn't for you leaving The Massive, none of this would have ever happened! If you ever go near Era, we won't have a second thought about killing you." Red said and turned off the screen.

"We have to get Era." He muttered, tears now dripping down his face as well.


	18. Pink and Green

***I do NOT own anything associated with Invader Zim. SONG FOR THE CHAPTER:: Touchdown Turnaround- Hellogoodbye**

**_-This chapter mostly surrounds Gir and Irz {although I'm going to put a little of Gaz and Dib in}. I haven't got much of a chance to really develop these two.-_**

Zim paced the floor of his base. Irz stood in the corner with her arms behind her back-eyes cast down. The soft pink glow from her eyes lit up the small area of space where she stood.

Then she saw two metal feet in front of her and a green glow blending with her pink. She smiled slightly at her old friend. He held a muffin underneath her eyes."I made it special." He said. Irz looked up at him and took the muffin.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, sniffing the odd muffin.

"I made it with bacon!" Gir said with a big grin. Irz smiled and sat the muffin on the ground next to her.

"I think I'll pass." She said with an awkward laugh.

Gir turned and looked over to Zim. "He sad. He lost somebody he liked, he loveded her, he loves her so much." Gir said, fiddling with the half-unzipped dog costume. Irz glanced over and nodded. Zim seemed to hurt more than she did, which shouldn't be so, yet that was what it looked like.

Irz sat against the wall and patted the ground next to her for Gir to sit as well. He slid down the wall and sat next to her.

"You don't talk like you used to, Gir." Irz commented, looking over at her companion.

"Yeah, I know. Zim thinks I talk too much. But the worstest part is I don't really have anybody to talk to now." He replied, fiddling with a pig.

Irz put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here though. You know I'll always be here silly moose." She said, glancing once more at Zim.

Zim's frame was slumped and his antennaes drooped. He kept his face in his hand, occasionally looking up at the blank screen. No one dared to go near him now, something was bound to be happening to Era-and it was most likely painful.

"Gir, I'm scared. What will happen if Era dies?" Irz blurted, changing the subject.

Gir shrugged and looked over to Zim as well. "Well, what happens when SIR units lose their masters?"

Irz looked down. "They're melted down and remade into new things." She replied.

"Well, then that's what would happen to you!" Gir laughed, obviously unaware of the effect it had on her.

"I don't want that to happen!" She shrieked. Gir sighed and stood up.

"Let's go make cakes. I like cakes." Gir said, pulling Irz up.

"Well, if it will get my mind off things, I suppose we can." She replied, looking over to him.

"Yeee! Special bacony cakes!" He said, dragging up to the kitchen.

"Um, yeah, yay." She said awkwardly, following her companion up out of the base.

Dib sat on the couch next to Gaz. She played her GameSlave without looking up, normal-as usual. Dib turned on the television and watched a re-run of Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery.

"Ugh, can't you watch anything besides that dumb show?" Gaz commented without removing her eyes.

Dib slumped back on the couch and shrugged. "Zim doesn't want me to help out anymore. He said I ruined it." Dib replied carelessly.

"Era was cool, she wasn't stupid like you and Zim. Why did you have to ruin everything again?" Gaz mumbled.

Dib freaked. "Wha? You don't even know what happened! How do you know I ruined it?" He shrieked.

"Ugh, you always ruin everything." She said, getting up and going to the kitchen.

Dib rolled his eyes and turned up the volume of MMOS. "I so do not ruin everything." He mumbled sticking his lip out in a pout.

"Hello Dib! How is my son?" Professor Membrane said in a booming and cheerful voice.

Dib jumped and straightened up his posture. "Oh, hi dad! I didn't know you were home!" He replied.

"Well, not now. I'm on my way to the lab. Mr. President has called me to make another nuclear bomb.

Dib looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why does he need one? We don't use those things."

He laughed and patted his head. "He wanted one."


	19. Assassins

***I own nothing except Era and Irz =) SONG OF THE CHAPTER:: Heart Burst Into Fire- Bullet For My Valentine**

**{mostly about Red and Purple;; but some Zim}**

The Massive quickly approached the much smaller ship. Red tensed as they prepared for impact on the ship.

"Do you think she's okay?" Purple asked, placing a hand on Red's shoulder.

Red shrugged and turned towards the three assassins he personally picked to retrieve Era. Ryzor stood beside his twin Ryssa, and Vea-their older sister- stood in front. "You three must get her on the ship no matter the cost." Red said, staring at them.

Ryzor and Ryssa nodded slightly and sharply. "Yes, my Tallest." The two said in unison. Purple grinned and elbowed his brother.

"They were always my favorite." He whispered. Red rolled his eyes and pointed to the small entrance they had made in the back of the Resisty's Ship.

"Go now, and waste no time. We need our little sister back." Red said, ignoring Purple.

Purple bit his lip and took a deep breath. _'Okay. Time to get serious. This is really important to Red, and it should be to me too.' _He thought to himself.

The three went swiftly and silently down the ramp and into the opposing ship.

"Good luck. We're counting on you!" Purple whispered, turning and sitting in his chair.

"So, let's start operating those cameras we sent in, shall we?" Purple added. Red noticed his change in mood and was happy for it.

"Yeah." Red said, taking his chair beside his brother.

The two used the controls and navigated the cameras through the ship. Finally they found Era. They gasped in horror.

Era's antennaes had been bent and broken, her arms striped with slits and the floor around her splattered with blood. She breathed, but it was scarce and quick. Never did she open her eyes, and her lips quivered every so often.

Purple turned away in horror and Red's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Era." Red gasped, scarcely able to breathe.

Purple turned but kept his eyes away from the screen. "Don't worry brother, we'll get her back and she'll be fine." Purple consoled.

"Vea, we've found Era. Follow the green path on the communicator, and get her back quickly. We don't have much time." Purple said.

"Yes, Almighty Tallest Purple." She whispered. The two turned away and rubbed their faces.

"What do you plan to do about the Resisty?" Purple asked.

Red shrugged. "Destroy the ship and hope that they don't pull a trick like this again." He replied simply.

Purple turned and prepared the lasers. He glanced up and saw as Vea silently killed a guard and Ryssa unchained Era. Ryzor picked up her delicate body and the three began coming back.

"Armada, prepare to destroy." Red said over a telecast to the millions of smaller Irken ships approaching the Resisty's ship.

The two saw Ryzor in the middle of the group. Era's body was limp and her arms dangled. Red rushed up to them and doctors surrounded her.

"Oh Era." Red cried, Purple began to as well.

The three assassins left silently, knowing they had fulfilled their duty.

Zim appeared on the screen. Purple felt that at least Irz had a right to know what was going on.

"Any news on Era, My Tallest?" Zim said with a sweeping bow.

"Get Irz in the room." Purple said simply.

Irz ran in and stood beside Zim.

"Well?" Irz asked. Purple got distracted by the sound of the fighting ships. The Massive left the scene though, because it would be better to not endanger Era any more.

"We have her, but I'm afraid that she is in critical condition. She has yet to speak or open her eyes. She does breathe though." Red said, standing behind her brother.

"Oh Era!" Zim whimpered, tears rolling down his eyes.

"We request that you flee your mission and return to Irk immedieately, Irz." Purple said. Irz nodded and turned away.

"Please try to be here within 24 to 48 hours." They said in unison. Irz nodded and ran out of the room.

"Goodbye Zim." Red said and turned off the moniter.

Zim fell to his knees and gripped his boots. "Era, oh Era. What has happened? Please be okay, please." He cried, although no one heard his cries.


	20. Everything Else

***I own nothing except Era and Irz =) SONG OF THE CHAPTER:: Enemy-Flyleaf**

***Last two chapters****

Era lay on the soft bed without movement. Robotic nurses tended to her wounds, but she had yet to awake from her slumber.

"Do you think she knows she isn't on that ship?" Red asked one of the nurses.

It shrugged. "Irken Era seems to have no response." It replied in a metallic voice.

Purple put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She will be okay, just wait. Everything will be fine, she still has her Pak, and if she doesn't get in any more danger she will be perfectly fine." He comforted.

Red nodded and awaited for the arrival of Irz, if anyone, Era will have some reaction to her.

Zim stared at Irz, who was preparing to return to go back to The Massive to be with Era. "Irz, please let me come with you. You know how much I love Era." Zim said, he never really would admit to anyone that he loved her, but if this meant that he would see her, he would do anything.

Irz looked up at Zim in astonishment. "Well, I guess it's okay. But if The Tallest get mad it's your fault. I'm not taking the blame for anything." Irz moved over and Zim took the place where Era had once sat.

"I have her mother's pendant. I think she may want it." Irz said, twisting the small purple pendant in her hands. Zim touched it lightly and smiled.

"Era loved her mother. It's so sad that she's in this state, put in this state by the same people." Zim said, his mind filling with anger.

Irz touched his shoulder and shook her head. "Rage got Era where she is, so I'd advise you to just be greatful she's still alive." Zim hadn't realized it, but Irz was always well-behaved and kept a level head.

"Yeah, you're right." Zim said and navigated the ship through the earth's atmosphere.

Lyra Nori watched as Zim and Irz flew away. Suddenly she got an urgent call from her brother. He came up on her screen, blood streaming down his face- weak and defeated. She gasped and turned away in horror. "Oh my brother! What has happened?" She asked, now out of her clever disguise.

"The...the...Irkens attacked... My sister..you must get revenge.." The screen went blank. Lyra grasped her weapons and headed back behind her base to her ship.

"Don't you worry brother, I will take revenge." She said with tears streaming down her face.

Dib read the message Zim left on one of his gnomes. 'Era is alive, gone with Irz. Don't touch my Irken equipment.' It read. Dib was relieved that Era was okay, but deep inside he knew that most likely he, nor Gaz, would see her again.

Gaz ripped the note from his hands and stared down at it. "Hmph. I liked that girl." She said, tossing the note to the ground and returning home.

"Well, at least Gaz still is normal." Dib said, shrugging it off. Or at least trying to.

Red and Purple stood motionless over their sibling. "She looks so much like mother, doesn't she?" Red asked, a tear rolling down his face.

"Mother would be proud of how far she's gone and succeeded in her young Irken life." Purple replied, ignoring the question indirectly

A robot came and wiped off a trickle of blood from her forehead. "Poor, poor girl." It said and began to touch her forehead. Red quickly slapped it away and glared.

"Go away. You did your job and we didn't ask of anything else." He said without feeling.

It left just as silently as it had came. Era still didn't move. Not an inch.

"She's still alive, isn't she?" Purple asked with deep concern.

Red looked over and checked her vitals. "Yes, but barely." He said with a sigh.

Zim navigated the ship through the stars. Irz looked up at him. "Do you think this pendant brings Era any memories of her mother?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence that had developed between the two.

"I think so, but I don't know. It's hard to say what goes through Era's mind when she sees that pendant." Zim replied honestly.

Irz looked back at the purple stone. "Oh. Well, how much longer before we reach The Massive?"

"I wouldn't say too long. Possibly another hour or so." He gripped the wheel and looked out at the planets zooming by.

"You know Zim, Era loves you. She loves you so much. When you left to be an invader and go invade stuff, she felt so alone. I could never make her smile. I saw her when she was on that camera. Her face lit up. She was in so much pain and scared, but just the sight of you made her feel better. I could tell that she would risk the danger. She would risk it all for you Zim. That's how much she cares." Irz said, hoping to spark a conversation between the two.

Zim looked over at her and smiled. "I'd cross the universe, and I'd risk it all and everything else for her. I love her too, quite extraordinarily."

Red and Purple still loomed over their statue-like sister. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered, then shot open.


	21. Stars

**DISCLAIMER: I own no invader zim characters, scenes, etc.. SONG OF THE CHAPTER:: Can't Help Falling In Love With You- Ingrid Michaelson**

****Last chapter, please review and tell me what your opinion is****

Era still lay on the bed, not being able to do much because of her low energy and wounds. The entirety of the ship celebrated the coming-to of their beloved next member of the Tallest. Her voice was weak and she could only manage a whisper.

"My...brothers. I feel.."

"Shhh, don't speak Era. Everything will be okay." Purple said, placing a finger over her lips. Era nodded and closed her mouth.

"We were so worried about you." Red said as tears rolled down his face.

"Dont cry...brother. I will be...fine." Era managed to say without interruption.

The brothers smiled at their sister. She was so brave. She had been so strong, they both knew neither of them, nor anyone else, could pull off what she did. She was just like her mother, and everyone but her knew it.

"You will bring greatness to this empire." Purple said as he held her hand.

Era smiled weakly and looked out the window. Her blue eyes were red-rimmed and sad. Yet, in her eyes the two still saw that strength and happiness that always lingered deep inside them.

She picked up a keyboard and began to type a message. Her two brothers, along with anyone within sight distance, stared up at the screen.

**If I die, I want my wishes to be fulfilled just as Mother would have wanted her's done. **Everyone gasped. How could she even talk like this?

"Oh Era please..." Red was cut off by one of her slender fingers.

**I want my body wrapped in purple material and buried with my mother's pendant-Irz has it. I would also like for Zim to be the one to carry my body out to the stars and release me. If I were to die, I would like to be dead in a place where everything is never certain. That is why I choose deep into the stars. That is all I have to say, you may continue, brother.**

Everyone stared at the screen. The room fell silent. How could anyone respond to that? It was as if she wasn't feeling like the nurses had explained she felt. What would provoke such pessimistic thoughts in the always optimistic Irken? Something was wrong, and everyone in the room could feel it.

Zim drove the ship straight to the Massive's loading dock. Two Irkens assisted the two out and led them to Era.

As soon as Zim saw Era's frail figure. He went straight to her and grasped her hand. "Oh Era, oh Era." Was all Zim could manage to say through his short breaths and stream of tears.

She smiled and placed her other hand on his. "Zim...I love you.." Era said. Their eyes met, and for a moment it felt like it had many years ago-when nothing else seemed to matter but the two of them.

He smiled through his tears and kissed her softly. "I love you too Era." Zim replied.

Era quickly saved her message on the screen unnoticed. She felt wrong, as if something wasn't like it should be. She shook off the feeling for a moment and looked over to Irz.

Irz looked at Era and smiled. She brought out a cupcake and held it out to Era. "I know you don't wanna eat it, but I just wanted to show you that I made one special for you." She said and the cupcake disappeared again. Era smiled and looked back to Zim.

Lyra Nori felt nothing but anger as The Massive pulled into view. She disguised herself as an Irken-hiding her Vortian self. She packed her weapons away and stepped out of the ship-feeling very Irken-like.

She passed everyone unsuspected. She drifted like nothing was out of the ordinary. But everything was out of the ordinary, which was why they acted like this. "I shall get revenge for you, my brother." She muttered as she entered the hall that was crowded with Irkens. In the center she saw her prize-weak and helpless.

Her eyes glazed over and she swiftly made her way to the front. Neither Red nor Purple looked up from their unsuspecting sister. Era glanced at her once and smiled faintly. _How dare she smile like that? Because of her my brother is dead! _Lyra Nori thought as she fiddled with the hidden gun.

"Thank you...so much.." Era said, and that was her way in. Everyone looked at her, and at that moment Lyra pulled out her weapon and aimed it at her.

"You! You killed my brother!" She shouted, her true self being exposed by her rising anger.

Era looked up to her. She was terrified. In her eyes Lyra Nori saw fear and pleading.

"Please..don't do this.." Era begged. Lyra Nori wouldn't hear any more of it.

Before the shots to her could be fired, Lyra Nori fired the gun into Era-the shock ripping her old wounds and tearing the Pak from her back.

A loud cry filled the room before it all went silent. Lyra Nori went down too, in a pool of blood. But she wasn't the center of attention anymore.

Era lay there in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes dripping crimson tears.

"No!" Red, Zim, and Purple shouted in unison. Tears fell from everyone's faces as they watched a death of someone they all loved.

"Carry...on...my wishes... And be the best Tallest you can be....my brothers..." Era began. She coughed, a spatter of blood fell from her lips.

"Zim...don't ever forget how much....I love...you." And with that, Era's eyes closed and the final breath escaped her body.

The room now was filled with squalls and sobs. Most of all-Zim's.

"I love you Era!" Zim yelled through his tears, trying to bring her back.

He rested his head on her chest and sobbed. "Please don't leave. Era, don't die." He sobbed, her blue dress-which was slowly turning into a deep crimson- mixed with his tears.

And so it was. Era's final wishes she had cleverly saved were carried out. Zim looked at her body and kissed her cold lips for his final goodbye-although she managed hers days before.

"No one knew or expected this to happen." Red began. The funeral platform couldn't be silent. There was always a soft, constant lulls of sobs. "But if she was here, I know that she would want us to continue our reign. I remember she told us to be the best we can be, and I know that she did not only mean her brothers, but Irkens as a civilization. To live long and be forever in memory of our loss."

Zim stepped up and wiped a tear away from his face. "Era meant everything to me. She taught me how to care for someone and how to be better and stronger. We could all learn from her ways, as she was the best she could have been. She tried very hard at everything she did and she did it with dignity." He said, unable to continue.

Purple now stood beside the other two. "My sister was a great Irken. Nothing could ever alter that fact. In the face of danger she stood strong, even on her death bed she remained strong and told us to be the best we could be. We solemnly promise that we will carry out any wishes that she ever mentioned to us and to continue being a strong race and remember her for all of eternity."

With those words, Zim carried her body off the platform and set her adrift into space. "May you forever travel among the stars." He whispered and turned away.

The Irkens were silent until they could no longer see the frail body of her. With a boom the Irkens burst into a torrent of wails and tears. No one could get over the great loss. No one could stand to part with someone they all cared for so deeply.

-Epilogue-  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 103 years since Era's death. Zim was now a fully grown Irken. Every day he still thought of her, but now he had moved on, in a way, just as Era would have.

Eileen-his future wife- stepped up and kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you Zim?" She asked, knowing deep inside that she could never replace Era in his heart.

"How I have been." He replied simply and turned to kiss her-staring deep into her ocean blue eyes.


End file.
